The present invention generally relates to storage nets. Embodiments of the present invention provide a net and net system that are advantageous for use in storage areas, including trunks, rear compartments, rear lockers, beds, and the like, of motor vehicles and boats. Embodiments of the present invention are also useful in other environments where items are stored.
Nets are well known for supporting or containing a load in a variety of applications. Because knitted netting is strong yet lightweight, there is widespread use of nets constructed of this type of netting. It is common to produce knitted netting by warp knitting on a Raschel-type knitting machine. A Raschel knitting machine is capable of knitting from an array of yarn ends threaded through a number of guide bars which shog, or move laterally, as the knitting needles of the machine move vertically. The several guide bars are individually controlled in a manner so as to create a particular stitch pattern. Knitted netting is created by a series of legs and alternating joins forming a net having uniform-sized diamond-shaped openings. A leg is a knit cord made of a number of warp yarn ends knit together for a specified number of courses. A join is a crossover connection between two adjacent legs.
One application of knitted netting is restraining movement of items stowed in storage compartments of motor vehicles, boats, and the like. Automotive storage nets have become particularly desirable, not only to prevent damage to the stowed item(s) but to prevent the stowed item from causing damage to other items which may be typically carried in a storage compartment, such as, by way of example, a compact disk player mounted in the trunk of a car. A typical automotive storage net consists of a piece of netting folded to form a front panel and a back panel. The sides of each panel may be closed, for example by sewing them to a nylon section that serves to close the sides.
Other embodiments of automotive storage nets include single panel nets, which, for example, are secured to seat backs or along the sides or floor of the trunk. These single panel nets may include one or more elastic members sewn into, or threaded into, the net along the perimeter of the panel. The elastic members help the net restrain items placed between the net and the seat back or side panel of the trunk by providing the net structure with elasticity. Such elasticity enables the net to surround an item and restrain the item against the seat back or side panel of the trunk.
Nets are also utilized in other automotive applications, including on sun visors, between seats, and on car tops to restrain and/or secure items or cargo.
In addition to automotive applications, nets are generally utilized in many other fields, including, but not limited to, marine applications, construction applications, warehouse applications, and cargo applications.
While conventional nets may prevent items from moving freely across a storage compartment, they may not hold all items securely in place. One disadvantage of conventional nets large enough to hold large items is that they are too large to properly secure smaller items. Such nets and netting designs have not previously held various size items in place equally well. Another disadvantage of such nets is that attempting to tighten the netting to sufficiently secure an item may damage the item. Yet another disadvantage of currently available nets is that threading an elastic member through the net, and/or sewing an elastic member into the net, increases the labor and expense required to produce the net.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a net, and netting, that includes integral elastic strands for sufficiently securing various sized items without damaging the items. There is also a need for an easy and inexpensive method of making such a net using currently available manufacturing equipment and techniques, such as on a Raschel knitting machine. Thus, there is a need for nets and netting that do not have, or that reduce, the disadvantages of conventional nets discussed above, and that provide other advantages.
It is to these perceived needs, and other objects, that the present invention is directed.
The present invention provides a storage net that overcomes the disadvantages of current net designs and that may be advantageously utilized in a variety of applications. A feature of a storage net of the present invention is that a panel of the net includes an opening to allow items to be placed inside the net.
An embodiment of a storage net of the present invention comprises a substantially rectangular piece of netting, including opposing edges, that is folded to produce a back panel and upper and lower front panels and to define an opening in the front panels formed by the opposing edges of the net. A first, or lower, fold defines the bottom of the storage area and a second, or upper, fold defines the top of the storage area. The sides of the storage net may be open or closed. The sides may be closed by sewing the sides of the netting together, or by sewing the sides of the netting to a separate knit section of fabric, such as a sheath of nylon fabric.
A storage net may further include one or more elastic cords. Elastic cords can be utilized in one or more of the following locations: the bottom of the storage area; the top of the storage area; one or both side(s) of the storage net; and/or one or both opposing edge(s) at the opening of the net.
The elastic cords can be secured to the netting along the length and to the ends of the netting by threading, or interlacing, through web-like openings in the netting. The ends of the elastic cords can be attached to the sides of the net if the net is closed. In embodiments, ends of the elastic cords are also adapted to fasten the net to a storage area through the use of attachment means. For example, loops may be formed by folding the elastic cord back on itself and sewing, or bar tacking, the cord pieces together. The elastic cord is generally of sufficient length to allow the storage net to be opened while minimizing movement of the net when items are placed inside.
In embodiments, a storage net of the present invention further includes loops, hooks, eyelets, or the like, to allow the net to be removably, or permanently, attached to a storage area. As described above, loops may be formed utilizing elastic cord. For example, in an embodiment, a storage net includes loops to allow the net to be fastened to, and unfastened from, hooks in a storage area of a motor vehicle.
Netting useful in a storage net of the present invention comprises a plurality of cords positioned in side-by-side relationship and joins formed at intervals along the length of each cord. Such joins successively join the cords to each other along their length such that the cords and joins form a web structure.
A cord is a ply yarn that has been twisted together. (Fairchild""s Dictionary of Textiles, 7th Edition, page 135.) A plurality of substantially inelastic yarns may be utilized to form the cords, which may comprise braided cords. The number and size of the cords and joins may vary depending on the ultimate application of the netting. An illustrative embodiment of a storage net and netting of the present invention is set forth in the following detailed description.
Netting of the present invention may be produced by warp knitting on a Raschel-type knitting machine in the manner generally described in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,657, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference. As will be understood by those of ordinary skill in the art, a variety of netting types are suitable for use in the present invention depending on the desired application. As an example, netting may comprise woven and/or non-woven yarns or fabrics, which may be spaced apart to provide a web-like structure.
Features of a storage net of the present invention may be accomplished singularly, or in combination, in one or more of the embodiments of the present invention. As will be appreciated by those of ordinary skill in the art, the present invention has wide utility in a number of applications as illustrated by the variety of features and advantages discussed below.
A storage net according to the present invention provides numerous advantages over currently available storage nets. For example, the present invention advantageously provides a storage net in which the storage area can be accessed from the side.
Another advantage of a storage net of the present invention is that items stored in the net will be restrained from coming out of the top of the net, thereby overcoming a disadvantage with storage nets that are open along the top.
A further advantage of a storage net of the present invention is that the tops of large items within the storage area of the net can be restrained to minimize their movement.
A storage net of the present invention can be utilized in a large number of applications. Such a storage net can be utilized in the trunk or storage area of an automobile to assist in restraining items carried in the trunk or storage area. A storage net of the present invention can also be utilized in the rear of a passenger or cargo van, sport utility vehicle, and/or in a truck bed, for example, the rear of a pick-up truck or similar vehicle, to securely hold items. Embodiments of a storage net of the present invention can also be utilized in marine applications, for example in boats or personal watercraft. A storage net of the present invention is also advantageous for use in storage areas in buildings, office areas, warehouses, and the like.
As will be realized by those of skill in the art, many different embodiments of a storage net according to the present invention are possible. Additional uses, objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention are set forth in the detailed description that follows and will become more apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or by practice of the invention.